ParrotDise
by xx33bookybabexx33
Summary: Okay. I couldnt find any other section thjen "HSM" but anyway this is sorta based on a true sory. i hope you like it p.s the site for it is blueparrotmusic. com
1. Chapter 1

**okay this isn't my first story. This is sort of based on my mom and her boss. I mention a bar called "the Blue Parrot" on here...if ur like 21 or older go therre haha I'm not making this story to advertise this place...i'm making it because her life**

**(moms) is a dramafull life. This story is "Zashley" and its called...**

**"Parrot-Dise"**

**They Worked With Each Other For 2 years.**

_shows ashley cleaning up the bar._

_shows zac ALSO cleaning up the bar.(zacboss and ashley manager/bartender do not only clean its just the bar is closed)_

**They are best friends**

_shows ashley on the phone "haha!! okay baby muaw"_

**They go for rides together**

_shows zac and ashley in zac's vet with ashlys' daughter brooklyn_

**"YOU GUYS MAKKE THE PERFECT COUPLE!"**

**But...Ashleys married...**

**"mom! when are you going to have enuf money saved to leave dad!!"**

_Ashley Tisdale_

_"We'll get out of here soon, don't worry."  
_

_Zac Efron _

_"okay love you mwa"_

_Brooklyn_

"zac will you marry my mom?"

_And more..._

_"Parrot-Dise"_


	2. Best Buy

Ashley and her daughter Brooklyn were running erands and Ashley just got off the phone with Zac.

"You love Zac!!" brooklyn sang.

"no i dont!" denied ashley.

"okay suuurrrreeeeeee. and he dosnt love you back" broklyn smiled and they got out of the car and enterd best buy. they were walking in the store.

"okay so the other day i wanted coffee, and i told zac and when i looked around i was like were is he?? he cant leave me alone in charge of this bar!! so i continued working. 5 mionues later zac came bac--" ashley was inteupted by her daughters giggles.

"you already told me, and also you told be how he bought you the jumping cables, the--" her mom gave her a look.

"okay stop. your freaking me out. he dosnt love me..." she said unsure. Her daughter giggled and ran into the video section of best by. ashley folowed.

"can we get the notbook? i lost my copy!!" begged the 11 year old.

"okayy okayy!!" her phone beeped.

"ohh is it zacc!!" she smiled

"no. its your sister stephanie!! she wants to kow were we are" she smiled and texted her 24 year old daughter back.(p.s there like 44 in this thing)

"ugh shes soo annoyi--" t

he phone beeped again wich frustrated brooklyn.

"oh god." she laughed

"what!!" i grabbed her phone and read the text

ohh buying me a new camera lol

"i thought she had a camera!!" she smiled.

"she lost it...or as she claims, the bartender "stole it" hm.."

"wow. irresposiblee!!" she smiled and gigled and they walked over to the videos again. brooklyn turned around and saw guitar hero. she picked it up and played the demo.

"lets go hunny!"

brooklyn begged her mom for guitar hero and they got it, leaving the notebook in the store they got home.

"mom im goig to play guitar heo!!" the anxious 11 year old tore the box open and set it up.

ashley walked outside because her phone rang. it was zac.

"hey baby!!"

"yea i'm comming soon"

"okay muaw muaw muaw!!"

i hope you enjoyed!! im in the mood to play guitar hero. p.s im brooklyn my older sister is steph, and sadly my mom isnt ashley tisdale haha!!


	3. friendlyfriends

okay heres chapter 2

--at the parrot--

ashley is talking to a person in the bar(obviously she wont be rude and just serve the dang drink!!)

"so ashley" he was flirting with her. zac walked over and put his arm aroung ashleys neck.

"oh are you 2 together..." he asked embaresed. before ashley could aanser, zac did. "yes shes my girlfriend..."

embareseed the man said "sorry..." ashley walked to the other side of the bar to serve more drinks. so did zac.

"zac what was that for i was talking to that guy. he seemed nice. and you had to embarse him!" she complained.

"sorry! its just so many guys think your hot and well, im just protecting you..." he said nervously.

"okayy..." ashley said giving him an unsure look

--with brooklyn--

on the phone with her mom "hey mom!!"

"okay i already studdied"

"STOP NAGGING ME"

"thank you..."

"okay love you and so dose zac" she giggled and hung up.

--blue parrot--

on phone "yes, thats the blue parrot. yes our website is w w w . b l u e p a r r o t m u s i c. c o m (i hadda do that or it wont go up) okay we will be wating for your visit. have a great day." ashlley hung up the pone and smiled. "zac someone just called for a job. there comming tomorrow at 3. So you have to interview her." she smiled at zac. _he is adorable!! i love his hair and eyes and what the hell am i thinking!!_

"ashley...ashley are you okay?" he asked

"yea...huh yea i...i'm okay!!" she smiled still shocked from what she just thought.

--later when ashley comes home--

she jumps in bed withh her daughter, she wont sleep in the bed with her husband thats for sure and theres no other beds so brooklyn always leaves room for her. soon enuf she fell asleep and it was 10:00.

"morning mom! im hungry" said brooklyn her mom quickly woke up prepared breakfast and went to take a shower.

--later--

"mom!! whens zac comming!!" brooklyn said anxiously. she loves zac like a father.

"soon baby soon." her reply was soft and calb. soon enuf he showed up and they went for a ride in the car.

--in zac's awesome hot black vet--

"you guys make the perfect couple" brooklyn giggled

"im prettier then her" joked zac laughing

"yea rite nobody ever tells me that no more. how many times have they said that ur mommys pretty?" he asked

"never..." she lied.

he playfully hit her arm.

"come on look me in the ey so i see if your lying"

brooklyn gigled and turned to him "always!"

"hey dont rat me out like that!!" laughed ashley.

--few mins later--

"zac will you marry mommy?!" asked brooklyn.

he just did a nervous laugh. SUSPISHIOS!! (im running outta ideas cuz i havnt spied on my mummys love life for a while HAHAHA)

soon enuf they got home absd brooklyn went inside.

"i had a great time today." zac said

"me too..."

they kissed...just a normal friend kiss...rite!?


End file.
